Automated EEG contaminant identification algorithms and machine- independent software modules will be developed, validated and licensed to manufacturers of EEG and evoked potential (EP) analysis systems. Effective contaminant detection will reduce a major source of misinterpretation of the results of current EEG and EP analysis systems used in monitoring psychiatric patients.